


Unknown Dangers

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Centaurs, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: In an ancient greek-type world the anomalies occur and Ryan and Lester act to protect their citystate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> For Fififolle's birthday. Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.
> 
> Glossary:  
> Archontes (singular, Archon) – officers who run the day-to-day government of a city-state.  
> Akropolis – 'high city' – fortified height used as a strong point.  
> Erastês – Lover (older member of couple)  
> Erômenos – Beloved (younger member of couple)  
> Hoplites - 'shield-bearer' – a heavily armoured soldier.  
> Kylix - a shallow footed bowl for drinking.  
> Polemarchos – supreme commander of an army.  
> Sauroter - "lizard killer”, butt-spike on a spear.  
> Strategos - “general”, a commander of army forces.  
> Tyrannos – Tyrant: rule by a single ruler, such as a king or dictator.  
> Xiphos - Sword

Ryon paused at the top of the rise and looked back at Saskopeion. Today should have been the first day of the Saskopeion Games, the week long festival for which citizens trained all year. One which they would not miss unless the city-state of Herinth or her capital city, Saskopeion, were threatened. He had planned to stay for the entire festival, to watch the games and catch up with his old friend and mentor, Prestos. Instead, Ryon had rose at dawn and watched as a patrol had left, their muscle cuirasses and spear-tips gleaming in the dawn. He had walked the walls with Prestos, noting the increased activity as if the city was preparing for a siege rather than for the festival. 

He knew it was all connected to the tale told around the firelight last night, that and the harpy which had flown into Saskopeion late last night with a scroll for Prestos. He also knew he had to return to his own city, to Lestea, and warn his tyrannos of... Ryon wasn't sure what, but he didn't need Ion's thumbs to know that any danger which threatened Herinth would soon also threatened Arcaea. 

He was wondering when, even if, he would return to Saskopeion, when his attention was drawn to the crimson-cloaked figure of Prestos standing on the watchtower with a hand raised. Ryon reared, his hooves pawing the air, as he raised his own hand in farewell to Prestos, Strategos of Saskopeion, before he turned to continue his journey. 

With the sun shining and the scent of flowers in the air, not even the news that an unknown danger might be stirring in the south could keep Ryon's spirits down for long and he kicked up his heels in the joy of being alive. Still, he knew he should hurry and warn his tyrannos, not gambol about like a foal. He gave one last buck before setting out in a ground-eating trot, his hooves beating a steady rhythm on the sun-baked ground and his flaxen tail streaming behind him as if it was a banner. 

He slowed when he noticed the farmers in their carefully tended fields were keeping an eye on him, and not just because he was armoured and armed. No, even with the growing friendship between the Strategos of Herinth and the Tyrannos of Arcaea, the citizens of Herinth – especially the archontes – wouldn't forget how the centaurs had gained Arcaea for their own.

Ryon knew that most of the bordering city-states, and even those further away, looked warily at Arcaea and her forces. He knew they feared the centaurs would try to expand their territory, even though Iamus hadn't made a move in that direction. Instead, Iamus had welcomed trade and visitors, even non-centaur settlers if they were willing to be ruled by centaurs. Ryon knew most humans were more afraid of Arcaea now it was in the hands of the centaurs than they had been when it had been a land of monsters and bandits... but then, he mused, Arcaea probably seemed more of a threat now they were organised under one leader. 

He smiled, recalling how the neighbouring city-states – Herinth, Hexanos and Pentanos amongst them – had agreed to hire mercenaries to clear out the bandits and monsters which inhabited Arcaea and raided into their territories. Iamus, polemarchos of the centaurs, had taken the contract, requesting only that they be paid in land rather than coin. Ryon snorted as he recalled that even a small portion of Arcaea hadn't been forthcoming, for both Chryse of Hexanos and the oligarchy of Pentanos had wanted Arcaea for themselves. They had sought to drive off, kill or even enslave the centaurs, obviously forgetting that they were hardened mercenaries forged in numerous battles. 

Ryon shook his head, musing about what had happened wasn't going to change how people felt about the centaurs. Instead, he kept an eye on the farmers, each a citizen-soldier of Herinth, as he trotted down the road which led towards the small stream which served as the border between Herinth and Arcaea. He splashed across and paused on the other side to drew a deep breath, almost as if searching for the familiar scent of home. He snorted at his fanciful notion before setting out for home, to Lestea and the tyrannos.

***

Ryon slowed to a walk as he came within sight of Lestea and noticed that the holes in the walls left behind when Arcaea had originally been abandoned to monsters and bandits were being repaired. He gripped the shaft of his spear tightly before cantering down to the gate, entering the city in a clatter of hooves. He frowned when he noticed the sweep-runners gathered in the square ready for a patrol, for he knew none had been due. He smiled when he recognised the sweep-runners' leader and raised a hand in greeting. “Ion!”

The dark brown-coated centaur grinned before trotting over to exchange a hand-clasp with Ryon. “I thought you were in Saskopeion for a week?”

“He was supposed to be,” Ditzos almost growled as he planted the sauroter of his spear in the ground before sweeping his gaze over Ryon's form. 

“I am rested,” Ryon quickly replied when he noticed the way the bay healer was looking at him. 

“He missed Iamus,” Ion suggested with a sly grin. 

Ryon rolled his eyes, ignoring Ion's snort at using Iamus' mannerisms. “I heard a disquieting tale while I was there. One which has Prestos reinforcing the walls of Saskopeion and ordering extra patrols.” 

“Iamus received a message yesterday, by harpy,” Ion said before he looked out of the gate, his gaze unfocussed as he stared out into Arcaea, his brown tail swishing in agitation before he stamped a hoof. “Even though my thumbs aren't itching, I know something is out there. Something is in the air, some portent I can not see...”

Ryon forced himself not to shiver at Ion's words, although he noticed that toffee-coated Kerameikos shifted uneasily on his hooves. Even the black-furred centaur, Nilus – known as Xiphos even beyond Arcaea – fingered the hilt of one of his many blades at Ion's words. Ryon nodded, his own concerns growing at Ion's words, for he – they – all knew better than to doubt Ion's perceptions when it came to danger. “I need to see Iamus.”

“I think he's missed you, too,” Ion said with a wicked grin which served to break the sombre mood which had fallen over the centaurs.

“Go and warn anyone you see to be alert,” Ryon ordered his sweep-runners. 

“Yes, strategos,” Ditzos replied as he grabbed Ion's arm and tugged the other centaur away before he could get them into trouble. Ditzos obviously had no wish to be on extra duty because of Ion's inability to hold his tongue. 

Ryon watched until he could no longer see the sweep-runners, before he turned and made his way to the akropolis, knowing he would find Iamus there.

***

“Ryon!”

Ryon turned at the sound of his name, smiling in greeting at the blue roan centauride. “Lorraine, all is well?”

Lorraine tilted her head as she considered him for a moment before nodding. “Iamus awaits you in his rooms.” Once he was level with her, she added with a smile, “He has been expecting you.”

That didn't help Ryon's worries and he moved faster down the corridor towards his lover's room, only pausing at the entrance to make sure he looked presentable. He glanced into the room and smiled when he saw his lover's distinctive white tail stark against his chocolate hide. “Iamus?”

Iamus turned, an eyebrow arched when he met Ryon's eyes. “Ryon! I had hoped you would have spent the week with Strategos Prestos of Saskopeion.”

The censure in Iamus' voice was clear for Ryon, for it had only been at Iamus' urging that Ryon had agreed to take a break from his duties. A needed break but with danger coming, Ryon wasn't about to admit that to his lover. “Something came up.”

“Hmmm,” Iamus nodded. “Something always does.”

Ryon snorted at the look on Iamus' face. “Was being a homeless mercenary better?”

“It had less paperwork,” Iamus muttered before adding, “And came with less problems.”

“Ah.” Ryon shrugged at the look Iamus threw him. “Sorry, but I have more.”

“I assumed you would.” Iamus looked around for a moment before adding, “Come, Ryon, dine with me and tell me your news.”

Ryon washed the dirt from his hands and face before joining his lover at the table, helping himself to a selection of breads, cheese, honey, lentils, meats and olives. It was only when they were consuming their dessert of fresh fruit and nuts, along with grilled chestnuts, that Iamus asked what had brought him away from the Saskopeion Games.

“I heard a disquieting tale from the south and returned, my tyrannos. One I wonder if you have already heard.”

“Possibly,” Iamus said before considering his lover. “But first, tell me your tale.”

Ryon nodded, sipping his wine and using the time to consider his words. “Last night we had gathered around the fire for dinner and for tales to be told, of adventures had and battles won. A young man recently arrived from the south, one Bendis by name, was reluctant to share tales until one of the others suggested he had none to tell.”

“And this Bendis finally told whatever tale which has got your tail in a twist?” Iamus asked.

Ryon nodded. “I didn't believe his tale and I was not alone, but then I saw his eyes. They were haunted by what he'd seen.” Ryon paused for a moment, meeting his lover's eyes before he continued, “He told of finding a gateway of shattered mirrors and stepping through it.”

“The hubris of youth?” Iamus murmured before adding, “I assume he claimed more than just stepping through this gateway?” 

“Yes, my tyrannos. It said it led into another world, one which was near-barren and he assumed it was part of the underworld. He knew it was when a hairless monster attacked him and he barely escaped through the gateway with his life.”

“And you believe this Bendis?” Iamus asked, his eyes narrowed. “What warrior, yet alone one relatively untested in battle, could survive in the underworld alone?”

“He said that others were there, that they saw it too...” 

“But?” Iamus enquired. 

“They would not back his story and so he left.”

“It would be difficult to remain with a reputation for lying.” Iamus observed before he steepled his fingers. “And yet you believe his story when others don't?”

“I saw his eyes, Iamus!” Ryon leaned forward. “He was telling the truth, but I don't know why the others told otherwise.”

“Hmm,” Iamus mused. “I wonder if I do. If there are gateways opening to the underworld, it would cause panic amongst the citizens if those in power were helpless to stop them.”

Ryon thoughtful for a moment before asking, “But you already knew that tale, my tyrannos. Why else would you have the walls repaired and send out extra sweep-runners? Ion said you received a message by harpy.” 

“Ion talks too much,” Iamus rumbled. “But I have heard the same tale and more. Of gateways opening and unnatural monsters rampaging through the countryside, slaughtering all in their path until shot full of arrows or driven off a great cost by hoplites.”

“Monsters?” Ryon asked. “Are you sure this isn't some ruse?”

“The scroll came bearing the seal of the Oracle of Homakos.”

Ryon closed his eyes, if the Oracle was sending warnings out to the city-states. He opened them and took in the crafty look on his tyrannos' face. “Iamus? What have you planned?”

“I need you to return to Saskopeion and speak to this Bendis, find out what else he knows and who was with him when he was in the underworld. If possible, we must speak to them as well.” Iamus paused before nodding as he came to a decision. “These gateways are a threat to all beings, Ryon. We must band together if we are to defeat it.”

“Is that the prophesy of the Oracle?” Ryan asked, his tone sharp with worry. 

“Offer our aid to Prestos, tell him that Arcaea stands with Herinth.”

Ryon's eyes widened, it was one thing to have a mutual unofficial policy of ignoring the other city-state, it was another to enter into a formal alliance with one. “The Herinthian archontes will not like that.”

“Luckily, we don't need them to. As strategos, Prestos decides Herinth's external policies, if you were to go and speak of an alliance with him, I am sure he would view the proportion favourably.” 

“What will the other city-states think of an alliance between us and Herinth?” Ryon asked. 

“Chryse will not be happy, but then, when is she?” Iamus said, a smile flickering on his lips before he shook his head. “Chryse and her city-state of Hexanos, along with the oligarchs of Pentanos, will not look favourably upon any alliance we make, my dear Ryon, but that doesn't mean we will not make them.”

“And what are your plans after we ally with Herinth?” Ryon queried. 

“We will see if the other city-states will ally with us,” Iamus told him. “Including Hexanos and Pentanos. But first, we must make an alliance with Herinth.”

“Prestos has ordered the walls of Saskopeion strengthened and has increased the patrols on Herinth's southern border,” Ryon said thoughtfully. “I believe he would... oh, fuck!”

“Ryon?” Iamus asked, an amused look on his face. 

“Sorry,” Ryon muttered before he pulled a scroll from his chiton and handing it to Iamus. “Prestos gave me this for you and...”

“You had other things on your mind,” Iamus completed the sentence as Ryon looked away. He broke the seal on the scroll and read it, a thoughtful look on his face before he smiled. “Excellent, my dear Ryon.”

“Iamus? What did Prestos say?”

“That in this time of danger he wishes to speak of an alliance between Herinth and Arcaea,” Iamus said. “It will make your task easier if Prestos already wishes to ally with us.”

“Not all the Herinthian citizens would not welcome an alliance with us,” Ryon said, remembering the looks on the faces of most of those he'd meet in Herinth. 

“Maybe not,” Iamus agreed. “But it is Prestos' decision and he wishes for an alliance.”

“The archontes won't like it,” Ryon muttered. 

Iamus smiled. “Oh, I'm sure they won't, but it would be most foolish of them to go against the will of the gods.” When Ryon frowned, Iamus added, “Even the archontes cannot argue against an alliance with us if the Oracle of Homakos warns of danger to all.”

Ryon had to agree with that, for it was a foolish or hubris-filled man who dared argue against the gods and none would wish to bring the wrath of the gods down on themselves and their city-state. Still, he could not see an alliance being popular, and Prestos was only Herinth's strategos for as long as he was voted into that position.

“Now, drink your wine, my dear Ryon,” Iamus said as he rose. “I will have Lorraine prepare a response for you to return to Saskopeion with in the morning.”

***

Ryon found himself stared out of the window as he waited for Iamus' return. He smiled as he watched the centaurs going about their daily business from the window of Iamus' rooms, before frowning when he noticed the workcrews of centaurs, along with a few humans and fauns, working on the walls even here and as night fell. The scuff of a hoof on the tiled floor had him turn his head to meet the green eyes of his lover and he smiled; duty had kept him from Iamus for too long. He reached out a hand to his lover, hand-clasping Iamus before tugging the other centaur in for a kiss, long pent up passion quickly making it heated as hands roamed freely over skin and easily accessible hide.

Iamus pulled away reluctantly, his own gaze sweeping over the city of Arcaea before he turned his attention back to Ryon. “We should sleep.” He sounded as unhappy with his words as Ryon was at hearing them.

“We should,” Ryon agreed before adding, “However, I have missed you and depart again early tomorrow.”

Iamus closed his eyes for a moment before nodding. “And I have missed you and duty is done for the night.” He kissed Ryon as his hands slid under his lover's chiton, lifting it up and over Ryon's head. Iamus smiled before he trailed kisses across Ryon's now-revealed tanned torso, licking and nibbling until Ryon groaned in need. 

“Please, Iamus,” Ryon gasped, catching Iamus head and tugging him up for a kiss, his own hands stripping Iamus until he could run his fingers across his lover's warm skin.

Iamus nipped Ryon's full lower lip before his lips moved down, over a strong throat and down further, grazing a nipple before soothing the slight hurt with his talented tongue until Ryon gasped, “Please, my erastês.”

Iamus paused in his ministrations, meeting Ryon's gaze with his own heated one, his voice nearly as needy as Ryon's was. “What do you want, my erômenos?”

“You!” Ryon kissed Iamus fiercely before he turned, whisking his flaxen tail to one side as he presented his chestnut-furred muscular hindquarters to his lover. He heard Iamus' needy gasp and then felt a possessive hand stroke across his hide. Ryon gasped himself when Iamus' hand trailed down his flank to his sheath, encouraging Ryon's cock to slip free before stroking the bared cock firmly. “Please,” Ryon gasped, thrusting forward into the hand which held him just the right side of tight. 

Ryon almost growled when Iamus paused in his actions, he cast a glance over his shoulder to ask what the problem was before smiling as he what it was. He joined his lover in glancing around the room before he almost cried out when he spotted the bottle of olive oil. He reached forward and could just about reach it without having to move away from Iamus' warmth. He grabbed it and turned his torso to give it to his lover. “Iamus?” He gasped as a fission of need shot through him as their fingertips brushed. “Please, Iamus, I need you. I need to feel you inside me.”

Iamus gave a full body shudder and nodded, his voice full of need and desire when he spoke, “Then you shall have me.” 

Ryon groaned deeply and heard an answering one as he felt Iamus' finger push into his body, seeking that sensitive spot deep inside him and rubbed against it over and over again as Ryon pushed backwards, moaning and desperate to be filled. He was ready, so bloody ready, trembling with the exquisite sensations Iamus' fingers were sending through his body. “Please.”

He heard a deep groan from Iamus and then his lover asked, his voice grown husky with restrained need, “Are you well, Ryon?”

“I'll be better when you're inside me,” Ryon gasped as he clenched hard around Iamus' fingers, drawing yet another needy moan from his lover. 

“I do hope you're ready, my dear Ryon,” Iamus commented as Ryon felt his fingers pull free. He felt the air move behind him and knew that Iamus had reared up in preparation for penetrating him.. He braced himself for Iamus' weight and held still, knowing his lover wouldn't be able to see his target and sighing in relief as Iamus found his hole on the first attempt. The feel of his lover's glorious cock sinking easily into his willing body was heavenly. He could see Iamus' forelegs out of the corner of his eye as they came to rest against his shoulders and felt his lover's chest press against his back. He moaned as he felt Iamus' arms wrap around him, one hand rubbing where his skin turned into hide and the other tweaking a nipple. He twisted his head around for a kiss, opening his mouth when Iamus requested entrance. “Please.”

That one word seemed to be what Iamus had been waiting for, as on hearing it he began to move. Thrusting powerfully into his lover's body as Ryon pushed back for more. The air was filled with the lovers' moans and sighs and with the sound of flesh on flesh. “By all the Gods, harder, my erastês,” Ryon cried out as he shoved back with all four legs, driving Iamus deeper inside him as he met each of Iamus' thrusts.

Ryon gasped when Iamus found his sweet spot, hitting it repeatedly with unerringly accuracy and obviously determined that Ryon would come before he did. Ryon cried out when Iamus' powerful hind legs drove his cock harder and harder into his body, as his fingers teased Ryon's nipples and he turned his head blindly for a kiss. Ryon knew it wouldn't be enough when he felt his lover's hind legs tremble with the effort and he could feel Iamus' pants coming faster against his neck. He knew just how close his lover was to coming and it was far closer than Ryon himself. It was times like this Ryon regretted that centaurs weren't quite flexibly enough for Iamus or Ryon himself to reach his cock in this position, knowing he needed that extra stimulation to come. 

His world narrowed to the wonderful feel of Iamus' cock inside him, of the feel of his skin and hide on Ryon's own, on the way the feathering on Iamus' dangling forelegs fluttered as they flexed with each of Iamus' powerful thrusts. He could feel Iamus' rhythm faltering and then he felt Iamus thrust deeply once more and freeze, Iamus' cock twitching and throbbing inside him and then Iamus came with a cry, spurting several time within Ryon. He staggered beneath Iamus' full weight, knowing that the other centaur was unable to coordinate his limbs any better than a newborn foal this soon after an orgasm.

Still, Ryon needed to come so badly that he couldn't wait for Iamus to recover and take care of him. Instead he sank to the ground, somewhat ungracefully as he had to support Iamus' weight while clenching hard enough around his lover's cock to keep Iamus within him. He wanted, no, he needed to remain intimately connected to Iamus after being apart for so long. Not that it solved his most urgent need and once he felt the ground beneath his belly, Ryon began to thrust, rubbing his sensitive cock against the ground over and over again as he sought his own desperately needed release. He moaned as he felt Iamus' cock twitch inside him and as his lover managed to coordinate his limbs enough to thrust once, twice, three times inside his over-sensitive passage. That, the rubbing and Iamus' words of “Come for me, my Ryon,” were enough to send Ryon soaring over the edge. He cried out as he came, spilling his seed into the dirt and heard Iamus' answering cry as Ryon's arse muscles convulsed and milked the final few drops from him. 

It took Ryon several moments to gather his braincells and even longer for him to manage to order his limbs to obey his commands. In the end, he rolled onto his side and felt Iamus slip free and lie panting beside him. Ryon turned for another kiss, noticing the sweat which stood out clearly on Iamus' skin and hide and the way his chest was heaving as he panted for air. “Iamus?”

“I am well,” Iamus replied, a smile dancing over his lips as he added, “That was perfect, my Ryon.” He reached out a hand to caress the sweat-coated muscles in Ryon's well-defined chest and abdomen. “As are you, my love.”

Ryon tugged Iamus in for that kiss, nipping at his lover's lower lip. “It is you who is perfect, my erastês, my tyrannos.” He paused and sighed, knowing that this would be their last time together for some time. 

“Ryon? What is wrong?” Iamus demanded, shifting slightly although his legs still seemed sluggish to his commands.

“Only that we must part in the morning when I return to Saskopeion.”

Iamus' eyes narrowed before he chuckled. “On, my dear erômenos, I shall wake earlier than I must for us to spend one more time together.”

Ryon smiled, reaching out a hand to caress Iamus' face. “I would like that, my erastês.”

“Good,” Iamus almost purred. The calculating look on Iamus' face made Ryon worried until he gave a needy groan, his cock giving a feeble twitch when Iamus added, “I think you can take me in the morning, my dear Ryon. But for now, I need to sleep if I am to be up early.”

Ryon swallowed hard and his cock gave a feeble twitch in its sheath at the thought of making love to Iamus, for his lover rarely gave up the dominant position. Not that Ryon complained about that, he loved a good fuck as much as the next erômenos, but he had enjoyed those occasions when he had topped Iamus. He glared at Iamus when his lover chuckled at him, knowing Iamus knew the effect his words had on him, especially as he knew his lover wouldn't change his mind and Ryon would have to wait until the morning to fuck him. As far as Ryon was concerned, morning couldn't come soon enough, even with the unknown dangers which he knew now faced the centaurs and their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Cast of characters mentioned in fic (alphabetical order):  
> Bendis – Ben Trent  
> Chryse – Christine Johnson  
> Ditzos - Ditzy  
> Iamus – James Lester  
> Ion – Jon Lyle  
> Ryon – Tom Ryan  
> Kerameikos – Kermit  
> Lorraine – Lorraine Wickes  
> Nilus aka Xiphos – Niall 'Blade' Richards  
> Prestos – Graham Preston


End file.
